dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Sekai bōei Sentai Yūkanger
Is the 20th Dream or the 5th from the Tardis17's Return Era. :RED ALERT! THIS PAGE IS FOOLDED WITH RED LINKS, PLEASE FIX THE BROKEN LINKS! :There is only nine blue links please fix the broken links, THANK-YOU. Characters TV Show Yūkanger Mirai Rangers *Ryuu Sentai Naitoranger *Chemistry Sentai Alchemyranger *Machine Sentai Cyberanger *Mystic Sentai Magicanger Legacy Rangers Movie/Special-exclusive Legacy Rangers Mentioned Stageshow-exclusive Other Allies Returning characters *Captain Marvelous *Levi Seventeen *Kate "Sarah" Smith Ranger-kun Plushies *Brave-kun Dolls **YūkanRed-kun **YūkanOrange-kun **YūkanYellow-chan **YūkanGreen-kun **YūkanBlue-kun **YūkanPink-chan **YūkanSilver-kun **YūkanViolet-chan **YūkanBlack-kun **YūkanWhite-kun Mirai-kun Dolls *Knight-kun Dolls **Red Dragon Knight-kun **Blue Pegasus Knight-kun **Pink Phoenix Knight-chan **Silver Mermaid Knight-chan **Gold Titan Knight-kun **Green Hopper Knight-kun *Alchemy-kun **Red Fire Alchemy-kun **Blue Water Alchemy-chan **Yellow Earth Alchemy-kun **Black Air Alchemy-kun **White Light Alchemy-chan *Cyber-kun Dolls **Mecha CyberRed-kun **Mecha CyberSilver-chan **Mecha CyberBlue-kun **Mecha CyberGreen-chan **Mecha CyberPink-chan **Mecha CyberBlack-kun *Magical-kun Dolls **Magical Mercury Mystic-kun **Magical Venus Mystic-chan **Magical Earth Mystic-kun **Magical Mars Mystic-chan **Magical Jupiter Mystic-chan **Magical Saturn Mystic-chan **Magical Uranus Mystic-kun **Magical Neptune Mystic-kun **Magical Pluto Mystic-kun Legend Kuns *Kazu-kun Dolls *Sokudo-kun *Elemental-kun Dolls *Shefu-kun Dolls *Chōsa-kun Dolls *Juken-kun Dolls *Flower-kun Dolls *Digital-kun Dolls *Color-kun Dolls *Yūgōu-kun Dolls *Drive-kun Dolls *Star-kun Dolls *Scientific-kun Dolls *Warrior-kun Dolls *Light-kun Dolls *Art-kun Dolls *Wind-kun Dolls *Nova-kun Dolls Other *All Dream Sentai *Heiwa no senshi Novuranger Others Legend Rangers Kazuger Sokudoman Elemental Shefuman Chōsanger Jukenger Niwashi Rescue Paw Digitalers Iroman Yūgōger Doraiburanger Hoshiger Kayakuman Tatakaiman Akaruiman Āto-V Kazeranger Novuranger Neo Space Empire Zangyack *Emperor Jolokia **Commandant Warz Gill **Development Technical Officer Insarn **Chief of Staff Damaras **Neo Special Duty Officer Barizorg ***Gormin Sailors ****Non-commissioned Officers Sugormin *****Dogormin Bodyguards *El Jockey **Gekin ***Ranger Key Clones ****N-Droids Action Commanders :Main article: Action Commanders The action commanders are alien monsters that the Neo Zangyack send to lead their Gormin forces. Imperial Guard TO BE ADDED Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms TO BE ADDED Neo Zangyack Mecha TO BE ADDED Other Villains *Tennis Mask Kazugers **Negative Kazus *Demon Crusher and Paw **Dark Spirits *Vargin Iroman *Giss Iroman Arsenal :Main article: Arsenal (Yūkanger) Transformation Devices *New Transformation Cellphone Mobilates (used with Ranger Keys)◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Transformation Cellphone Cellular (used with Ranger Keys)◆◆ *Transformation Cellphone Police Mobilates (used with Ranger Keys)◆◆ Multi-Use Devices *Ranger Keys (stored in Treanger Box, transported to Brave Buckle)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Sidearms *Brave Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Brave Sabre◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Brave Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Brave Spear◆◆ **Police Sabre◆◆ **Police Gun◆◆ Team Cannons *Brave Power Buster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Brave Police Power Buster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Mecha Brave Machine System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha *Grand Bravery Yūkan-O ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Great Brave Gallon ◆ **Fighter Brave Jet ◆ **Strong Brave Trailer ◆ **Speed Brave Racer ◆ **Deep Sea Brave Submarine ◆ **Brave GoZyuJin ◆ **Brave Gyrocopter ◆ **Brave Police Van ◆ *Bravery Yūkan-Oh ◆◆ **Sparkle Yūkan-Oh ◆◆◆◆ ***Sekai bōei Gattai Yūkan-Oh ◆◆◆◆◆◆ ****Great Brave Gallon ◆ ****Fighter Brave Jet ◆ ****Strong Brave Trailer ◆ ****Speed Brave Racer ◆ ****Deep Sea Brave Submarine ◆ ***Brave GoZyuJin ◆ *Brave PoliceKaiser ◆◆ **Brave Gyrocopter ◆ **Brave Police Van ◆ *Alternate Combination - Brave Strong Yūkan-Oh ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *''Alternate Combination - Brave Gyro-Oh ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Brave Police Van-Oh ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Brave Gyro Police-Oh ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Greater Powers *KazuWinger *Engine Puncher *FireTohja *ShefuBattle Robo *Keisatsu Chaser *Juken Tiger *Flower Blocker *Rescue Fire Truck *Digital Liner *Burst Fire *Hurricane KingOh *G-Fire *Sky Flyer *Kayaku Jet *Flame Drone *V-Nova *Red Rover *Miracle Fire Dragon *Nova Jet Falcon *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - *Alternate Combination - Episodes # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Movies #Dream Sentai: Emergency Message From The Future Specials Cast Guest Stars Songs Soundtracks Notes *This Series is a mix of Anniversary Sentai and Kamen Rider Zi-O. Category:Dream Sentai Teams